Mini Star Wars
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Quelques drabbles mignons et drôles sur la famille Skywalker et ses amis, hesitez pas à me soumettre vos idées ;3
1. Vilains rongeurs

Han fronça les sourcils en prenant la boite de cookies. Il la secoua, mais rien n'en tomba.

Totalement vide.

Le pilote siffla.

-Y a encore des screerat qui trainent dans le Faucon! Luke fais gaffe à tes affaires!

Seul un gémissement lui répondit.

Curieux, le contrebandier se dirigea jusqu'à la cabine qu'il partageait avec son amant.

Ce dernier était roulé en boule sur la couchette, se tenant le ventre, une moue douloureuse sur le visage.

Han haussa un sourcil avant de ricaner.

-On dirait que j'ai trouvé le roi des rongeurs.

-Je vais vomir, fut l'unique réponse qu'il obtint.


	2. Filou

-Encore une!

-Non, c'est déjà la troisième Ben, tu as besoin de dormir, sourit Luke.

-Mais.. Papa.. S'il te plait.. J'adore tes histoires... supplia le petit garçon de cinq ans en faisant les grands yeux doux à son père comme seuls les Solo savaient le faire.

Le blond craqua presque immédiatement.

-D'accord, mais c'est la toute dernière cette fois-ci.

-Ouais!! Merci papa!!

\--

-Ça y est? Il dort? demanda Han en levant la tête de la télé.

-Ouais! J'ai quand même du attendre la cinquième histoire, ronchonna l'autre en venant s'asseoir contre lui.

-Bon alors, Nemo ou Toy Story?

Ben sourit contre son père, très fier de son coup.


	3. Vamos a la playa

-Luke! Ben! Revenez immédiatement! Vous avez oublié votre crème solaire! cria Leia en regardant son frère et son fils courir vers la mer.

Mais les deux garçons l'ignorèrent superbement.

La jeune femme soupira et rangea le tube, sachant déjà ce qui allait se produire.

-Laisse les, ils s'amusent. Et puis ils sont dans l'eau, ils craignent pas grand chose, tenta de la rassurer Han en s'installant en plein soleil.

La brune le regarda un moment avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Une demie heure plus tard, elle étalait de la crème solaire sur trois dos rougis par les rayons brûlants.

-Pas un commentaire, siffla douloureusement Han.

Seul un ricanement lui parvint alors que Leia finissait de lui vider le tube dessus.


	4. Attention, Skywalker au volant!

Anakin frotta doucement le dos d'Obi Wan le temps qu'il finisse de rendre son déjeuner.

-Tu es malade? Ce sont des nausées matinales? Tu es enceint?? C'est çà? demanda le jeune homme en trépignant presque.

Son amant lui lança un regard meurtrier en se redressant lentement.

-Rien de tout çà, haleta le Jedi. C'est Ben qui m'a reconduit à la maison c'est tout. Fichus Skywalker...

Lorsque la réalisation le frappa, un large sourire se répandit sur le visage d'Anakin.


	5. Hormones

-Han?

Luke leva la tête de son oreiller en sentant un vide à côté de lui.

La panique l'envahit aussitôt.

Han était parti.

Il l'avait abandonné.

Un gémissement plaintif échappa au jeune homme alors qu'il se propulsait hors de son lit, hors de sa chambre, à la recherche du contrebandier.

Ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment là et manqua renverser le garçon qui courait dans le couloir.

Il le rattrapa de justesse et le fixa sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à deux heures du matin? demanda le pilote avant de remarquer les grosses larmes qui remplissaient les yeux de son amant.

-Tu.. Le lit.. Vide.. Et puis... Je...

Le blond renifla et enfouit sa frimousse dans le t-shirt de son compagnon.

Han mit un moment avant de comprendre. Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage et il serra le blondinet contre lui en parsemant sa tête de petits bisous.

-Jamais je ne te laisserai Luke, je te l'ai juré le jour où je t'ai mis cette bague au doigt.

Le Jedi hocha faiblement la tête et sourit un peu en sentant le brun prendre sa main où siégeait fièrement l'alliance offerte par Han des années auparavant.

-Aller, on retourne se coucher maintenant, vous avez besoin de repos tous les deux.

Luke se laissa docilement reconduire à leur chambre, et se dépêcha de se rouler en boule contre Han quand ce dernier fut installé.

Le plus grand sourit et caressa le ventre encore plat de son amant.

-Cette fois-ci, je ne pars plus, tu en as ma parole.

Mais Luke dormait déjà de nouveau, apaisé.

**J'ai tendance à voir Luke paniquer pour rien à cause de sa grossesse x3**


	6. Héréditaire

-Alors comme çà tu sors avec mon petit fils? ronronna Anakin, un sourire dangereux scotché sur le visage.

Hux déglutit et hocha la tête.

Il avait rarement ressenti une angoisse aussi profonde qu'en présence du patriarche des Skywalker et accessoirement ancien Seigneur Sith connu de la galaxie entière pour sa cruauté et ses nombreux carnages.

-Et dis moi... A quel stade en êtes-vous tous les deux? demanda l'homme en face de lui d'une voix pleine de miel.

-Je.. Hm.. Eh bien... Nous... N'avons encore rien fait autre que nous embrasser et nous tenir la main si c'est ce qui vous inquiète...

"Enfin... Embrasser... C'est vite dit... Il aura du mal à marcher avec ce qu'on a fait hier..." songea le rouquin en repensant un instant à toutes les choses interdites par la loi que Ben et lui avaient fait la veille. Il rosit légèrement en revoyant l'expression dépravée de son amant au moment de l'orgasme.

Mais une petite toux le fit revenir sur terre.

-Dis moi Armitage, -tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom?- tu sais que mon petit fils peut lire les pensées des gens?

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs assez perturbant au début, confirma Hux en se détendant un peu.

Çà se passait très bien pour l'instant, il le sentait.

Mais en voyant les yeux de son interlocuteur, un horrible doute l'envahit et il déglutit.

La phrase que prononça Anakin acheva de le convaincre que sa mort était imminente:

-Tu n'as pas pensé un instant que cette capacité était propre à toute notre famille je me trompe?

Le bruit d'un sabre laser qu'on dégaine lui arracha un gémissement de détresse.

\--

-Alors? Comment çà s'est passé avec le vieux? demanda Ben lorsque Hux le rejoignit l'après-midi.

Le roux ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de lui jeter un regard effrayé.

-Promets moi que c'était le pire de la famille... murmura l'adolescent en fixant son compagnon.

Un sourire désolé naquit sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Ben.

-Il reste encore mon autre grand-père, tu sais, celui qui a tué Dark Maul et Grievous.

Un hoquet plaintif lui répondit et il émit un petit rire étouffé.

Si Hux tenait toujours à ses projets de mariage après avoir survécu à Obi Wan et Anakin, Ben serait sûr que c'était le bon.


	7. Parents (in)dignes

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, murmura Anakin, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. J'en ai rêvé des années et.. et voilà que çà se réalise, renifla le jeune homme en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

-Allons Ani, un peu de tenue, sourit Obi Wan à côté de lui.

-Mais tu comprends pas c'est.. Oh par les étoiles je sens que je vais craquer...

-Là là, c'est fini, chuchota le Jedi en prenant la main de son partenaire.

Anakin sourit faiblement et la serra bien dans la sienne avant de s'avancer lentement vers ce qui allait être le moment le plus important de sa vie, de leur vie, à Obi Wan et lui.

Tous les deux lâchèrent un énorme soupir.. Et se laissèrent tomber dans leur lit, vannés.

-Enfin débarrassé des mioches, ronronna Obi Wan.

-Même juste pour une semaine, c'est génial, enchérit Anakin en fermant les yeux.

Les deux sourirent de contentement et s'assoupirent enfin, après deux ans de nuits interrompues par Luke et Leia.

\--

-Ne pas craquer je dois, se répéta Yoda en rouvrant les yeux de sa méditation.

Devant lui, Luke était sagement assis, le sabre laser du Jedi dans les mains, un large sourire étirant sa bouche d'enfant.

Le Grand Maitre blêmit.

\--

-Venir chercher vos enfants vous devez! De toute urgence! cria Yoda à travers l'holopad d'Anakin.

Seuls deux puissants ronflements lui répondirent.


	8. Cicatrice

Anakin grimaça en laissant l'infirmière de service nettoyer la cicatrice barrant désormais sa tempe.

-Comment t'es-tu fait çà mon garçon? demanda la femme en rinçant doucement la plaie.

-Je... Je me suis battu contre des droïdes d'assaut... De vraies plaies vous savez, ils étaient au moins quatre, balbutia le brun en fuyant son regard.

"J'avais surtout pas vu le savon au fond de la baignoire... Ni le bord de la baignoire en question..."

Au fond de la salle, Obi Wan explosa de rire, sous le regard ahuri de l'infirmière et celui, mortifié, de son amant.

**Apparemment, quand quelqu'un a demandé à George Lucas d'où venait la cicatrice, il a répondu qu'il soupçonnait Anakin de s'être cassé la gueule dans sa baignoire... J'ai la scène en tête, pas vous? XD**


End file.
